Field
The present disclosure pertains to communications using Automatic Repeat reQuest (ARQ) methods.
Background
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice, packet data, and so on. These systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), or other multiple access techniques. Such systems can conform to standards such as Third-Generation Partnership Project 2 (3gpp2, or “cdma2000”), Third-Generation Partnership (3gpp, or “W-CDMA”), or Long Term Evolution (LTE). In the design of such communications systems, it is desirable to maximize the capacity, or the number of users the system can reliably support, given the available resources.
In cdma20001x systems, the Supplemental Channel is typically operated at Frame Error Rate (FER) of between five and twenty percent. The high error rate is useful for increasing coverage and/or system capacity. To compensate for the relatively high FER, multiple rounds of retransmissions may be used at the Radio Link Protocol. Each round of retransmission may in turn contain multiple retransmissions. Such system configuration leads to larger average latency at the transport layer, which may translate into inferior application layer performance. Furthermore, the variance in the delivery time can cause timeouts for TCP leading to over the air retransmission of TCP window amount of data.
The apparatuses, methods, and articles of manufacture of the present patent application are directed to overcoming limitations of the prior art and providing improved Automatic Repeat reQuest (ARQ) acknowledgment of received frames.